How To Tell Her
by the-t-raggedy-man
Summary: Severus finds himself undoubtedly attracted to his best student. Can  he find a way to tell her, or will he hide in the shadows forever? SeverusXOC. WARNING:Characters may be OOC. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi again, guys! I'm awfully sorry for being so inconsistent with my stories. It's been difficult due to the fact that my mind travels faster than my fingers can possibly type (I get lost in my imagination ^.^')_._ I promise I'm working on them now! For now enjoy Severus in all his yumminess..._

**Disclaimer- **I do not own anything in this story. J.K.R does. Well...the plot line is mine and perhaps some of my future characters. XD

* * *

Severus Snape stood, hovering over a brewing potion. His long, raven hair hung loosely at the borders of his face. A chiseled nose occasionally inhaled deeply, reassuring the brewer that the potion had no flaws. Practiced hands stirred the concoction and added ingredients with such grace only a master would possess. The professor's deep coal eyes were truly the most ensnaring. At the surface of the black pools you could see the concentration and discipline required for potion making, although within, one could see the joy and relaxation the complex art brought the professor.

Quickly following the man's precious moments of silence came a completely undesirable disruption. An extremely grubby looking house elf popped unceremoniously into Professor Snape's domain. Severus broke from his concentration induced trance and stared coldly at the poor creature, impatiently awaiting the reason to the intrusion.

"The headmaster is asking of you to come to him, sir." The elf stated calmly having dealt with the professor and his unrelenting attitude. Annoyed the potions master sighed and told the elf to inform Professor Dumbledore that he would be coming after dealing with the potions for Madam Pomfrey.

"Let him know that it will take about an hour to complete." The house elf's ears waved slightly as it nodded its head and with a second pop, vanished. Severus shook his head briefly and complemented the man and his unbelievable timing.

* * *

_Short chapter, I know, but I have more! Please review and whatever else you readers do._

_ Sincerely, Evelyn  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Professor Snape walked swiftly toward the headmaster's office, his dark colored robes billowing after him. He came to the eagle statue and muttered 'licorice whips'. The spiral stairs ceased at the wooden double doors at the top. Entering cautiously, Snape was greeted by the aged man behind a large desk at the center of the sunbathed room.

"Ah, Severus my boy, how lovely it is to see you. Lemon drop?" Severus implied a 'no, thank you' with a shake of his head.

"I was under the impression, sir, that you had something you wished to discuss with me." He inquired slightly annoyed now. Sparkling eyes slowly ran over Severus' person as if to carefully judge the man. The colorfully robed man inclined his head slowly and narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, I did have something a wished to talk to you about. I would like you to return this necklace to one of our students." Albus eyed his hypothetical son expectantly, displaying small silver necklace. It was a silver snake with coal black eyes. The serpent was wrapped around a magnificent rose with blood red petals. Severus seemed deep in thought for a few moments before replying.

"That would be one of Miss. Evelyn Evermore's possessions, is it not?" The headmaster only continued to observe the young man before him. Truth be told, when Professor Dumbledore held out the necklace to him, a small sense of excitement rushed through Severus. He knew he couldn't sound as eager as he truly was at the risk of sounding like repulsive pedophile. With that reasoning he bantered the headmaster with questions of why the other staff member could not do it. Peticularly Filius, seeing as he was Ms. Evermore's head of house.

"Filius, my dear boy, is currently with his daughter and his grandson. As for the rest they are all busy with their own agendas. Please Severus. I would have thought you'd be somewhat pleased to take a break and visit your finest student over the holiday?" Albus raised a careful eyebrow at the stubborn man. Sighing in defeat, Snape finally agreed to deliver the necklace. With a practiced billow of his robes he strode out of the room, unaware that the older man behind him had an expression of pure satisfaction.


	3. Chapter 3

A soft drizzle ran through the night. Surrounded by four walls, a girl slept rather uneasily. Although shielded from the outside weather, Evelyn, as she had come to be known, was currently having a strange nightmare. Completely alone. That was the only way to describe it. It was very dark, unpleasantly so, and there was no one anywhere near. It was terribly frightening, but she knew sub-consciously that this was only a dream due to the fact that it was not her first experience with this particular dream.  
A lightening strike nearby illuminated the face of a certain mysterious Hogwarts professor. After a few seconds he stepped out into the open and looked at the surroundings her recently found himself in. Sea green walls with black borders surrounded him. The only things that furnished the room were a black five self book case, a desk, and a black metal bed. On the desk was a picture of a familiar young woman wearing the silver and green piece of jewelry currently in his hand. Severus carefully examined the photo and its frame. The words You will always be our beloved along with two dates were engraved into the metal of the frame. He stared surprised at the dates. The last of which had been stated at only three years ago. The man then draped the chain soundlessly on the corner of the frame and turned towards the girl sleeping curled in the bed. Severus watched over her painstakingly, wanting with every fiber of his being to rest there with her.

_ "Sir, can you explain more in depth as to why knoll wood would have the best effect for this particular potion?" Surprise over came him, not that he would ever show it physically. After all his years of teaching this young woman asked the vital question that those before her had failed to inquire about or even notice._

_ "Miss. Evermore. What are you doing? The instructions clearly say to cut." Severus demanded._  
_ "I'm crushing them with the blade sir. I found that it releases the juice better and prevents it from becoming a projectile." The girl stated matter-of-factly. He stared at her for a moment before turning on his heel to continue his stalking of the other students without a word._

Before waking from his reverie, the infatuated man was reminded of the hundreds of times he had found himself staring openly at the Ravenclaw from his position at the Head table. He loved to be lost in her smile, even if it wasn t directed to him, and he hated himself for it. He was her professor, not one of the hormonal boys that surround her. It would never happen no matter how much he wished it.  
Without fully thinking his actions through, Severus ran his hand across Evel- Miss. Evermore's cheek to brush a strand of raven hair from her closed eyes.  
"Professor," Severus hand stopped abruptly. The man's pretense cracked slightly and you could see the mixture of emotions on the spy's face. None of which one could correctly place.  
For a series of long minutes, neither of the two move. Although he doesn t step back he also doesn t come forward. He s mentally stuck. Did he hear wrong? Which professor did she mean?  
Severus Snape would love to have blamed the next occurrence on that same sub-conscious thinking that possessed him to brush the strand of hair from the innocent girl's face. But he couldn't. Severus had known full and well what was happening and why. He knew that his body leaned down. He knew that his hand now grasped the back of his love interests head, fingers tangled in the raven wires growing from that skull. Severus was completely aware of everything in that moment. And in that moment he became the hormonal male teenager he wished he was. He placed his ever frowning lips against those warm, beaming lips of Evelyn Evermore.


	4. Chapter 4

Evelyn Evermore woke feeling as if she had lost part of the warmth that was with her through the night. Her finger tips rose to brush against her swollen lips. She found her eyes greedily taking in every aspect of her room. Even with her desperate search the room was completely empty. Tears gathered on the edge of her eye. Evelyn willed herself not to let the liquid depression run down her contours. Her efforts were in vain as a bead of salt water fell. The single tear opened her heart s flood gates and soon the girl found herself sobbing harshly as a dark loneliness wrapped around her.

* * *

_Severus' POV_

Severus had cast a Disillusionment Charm over himself as he saw Evelyn start to stir. Quickly he isolated himself into a shadowed corner near the door. He watched her curious proceedings with rare interest. His eyes broadened when he saw her struggle and the first tear. Sadness swiftly overtook the potions master as his prized student and desired lover started to bawl uncontrollably. He felt the physical torture as his body insisted on going to comfort the girl. He couldn t though. It would be extremely inappropriate and would frighten the poor dear further. So instead he stood watching the woman he loved not able to do a thing about it. Stuck once again. Severus stood stalk still watch in secrecy as Evelyn cried herself into a fitful sleep.


	5. Author's note

**I will not be posting any updates to this story due to internet difficulties. This is effective with all of my stories until further notice. I apologize for any inconveniences this may have caused.**


End file.
